


Late Night Visit

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breton Patrol, F/M, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Planning Adventures, Superior Pajamas, Thalmor, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why else would Imani be in Ondolemar's quarters but to have girl talks with her new friend Liya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftlyTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyTea/gifts).



> In line with SoftlyTea's story Gloves.  
> http://softlytea.tumblr.com/post/145280216253/theft-part-1-gloves  
> and be sure to read 'A...commission. Of sorts.'  
> http://softlytea.tumblr.com/post/144911309968/its-for-a-friend-a-commission-of-sorts
> 
> pretty much read everything she writes!

The wind howled outside the embassy bringing with it the promise of a rather nasty storm. She sat near the fire, her knees pulled up to rest beneath her chin, fur wrapped tightly around her. The mer stirred from his slumber becoming more aware as the limb that had reached out to pull her close was met instead with empty space.

He lifted his head and frowned sleepily, glancing around the room in confusion at the sound of a rather fast shuffle, before finally locating her. 

"…Liya?" she stiffened and looked back over her shoulder. 

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing down there?" 

She smiled softly. 

"I may or may not be on Breton patrol."

Ondolemar when to sit up and stand when out of the shadows some _one_ moved. 

The Commander managed to shut down the very un-superior yelp that had very nearly cost him whatever dignity he had left. Liya smiled.

"Oh look, a Breton."

"Hi Dol-" Ondolemar yanked the blankets up higher around him.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Imani sat down beside Liya, clothed in the large and fairly baggy tunic that no doubt belonged to Rulindil, and glanced back at him with a smirk. 

"We're just talking, Dollie."

He pursed his lips and Liya snickered. 

"Do not call me that, Breton!"

"I think it's rather adorable." Liya mused with a soft chuckle. 

Ondolemar glared at them both. 

"Whatever it is you're planning…" a look of horror swept across his face and as it did he noted from his vantage point Imani's smile grow slightly _aggressive_. What more could this girl _possibly_ do?! 

"What have you done?"

The Breton glanced over to Liya. 

"I always get questioned."  
"In all fairness you did put Rulindil's gloves in his underwear drawer." The grin that overtook Rulindil's _divine_ little human's face was painfully playful. 

"I call it a panty drawer myself."

Ondolemar shook his head, a damning blush heating his cheeks at the most inappropriate way the emissary's story popped back into his mind, along with it the reminder that he really should write his own story. Damn this little Breton! How did Rulindil deal with her?! 

_Well, you did **read** about how-_

"Are you blushing?" Liya looked at him curiously and Imani had stretched herself out as far as she could go. 

"He's totally blushing."

"I am not!" 

Liya's grin reflected a bit too much of Imani's influence. 

"You so are."

Ondolemar looked torn between going off on a most superior rage against the two and curling himself beneath his bedding and crying. 

"Anyway! What do you think we should do to her?"

"I don't know that it's a good idea…"

The mer sat up straight and pointed accusingly. 

"No!" his point shifted quickly between the two as he continued.

"You are **NOT** going to do _**anything**_ to the ambassador."

The smirk on Imani's face was defiantly _vengeful_. 

"Breton, I strongl-"

"What if I've already set a trap, Commander?"

Liya's brows flew up and Ondolemar went deathly still. The Breton smiled. 

"…you didn't."

"Honestly, who here likes her? Raise your hands."

Neither Liya nor Ondolemar made a move to do so. Imani nodded curtly.  
"That's what I thought."

Ondolemar managed to pull his rational thinking back in for a moment. He cleared his throat and addressed her firmly. "You may have Rulindil under whatever sort of spell you've placed upon him-"

Imani glanced at Liya with a sarcastic smirk and wiggled her fingers in a mocking spell casting motion. 

"Like you put a spell on him too." Liya giggled. 

"There is nothing stopping me from calling out to the guards right now, Breton!" he hissed threateningly. Imani scoffed. 

"So that would imply you'd like to see proper technique on how to gag and hogtie-"

"Imani. I mean it. Don't do anything against Elenwen. It's insufferable enough that we have to deal with her because of your _antics_." 

Both of them looked surprised and for a few seconds only the sound of the fire crackling filled the room before Liya whispered. "He said your name." Imani blinked, licked her lips, and slowly a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she turned her head to address her friend. "I know.…i-it's like hearing a unicorn. Rulindil rarely says my name."

Ondolemar groaned as the two forgot everything that had just transpired and flopped back onto the mattress, arm over his eyes, and huffed as they giggled and whispered about 'how cute pet names were' and 'how boring the embassy was' and 'it's no wonder they're so grumpy all the time with how boring the embassy is'. Idly he wondered how this annoyingly comical situation could get any worse. A soft squeak of hinges caught his attention and the two humans had gone silent. Ondolemar bolted upright, the air in the room going sickeningly heavy and he noted the only one sitting frozen in front of the fire now was Imani. From his side of the bed he heard Liya shuffle as she desperately tried to back herself up and settle in between the wall and bed silently and swallowed. 

Ondolemar sent a glowing orb of magelight towards the door before he could think, the ball of light bouncing off the head of the sleepy mer that slammed his hand over his forehead and whined at the impact. Ondolemar blinked, Imani no doubt was smiling, and from beside him Liya peeked out in curiosity. 

There stood Rulindil staring at the inhabitants of Ondolemar's room in tired confusion, black eyes skirting between the Commander who looked about to cry, Liya beside him on the floor looking rather amused, and Imani sitting in front of the fire with a sweet smile on her face. 

Rulindil cleared his throat. 

"Comm-"

"What are you-"

Imani snapped her head back around to address Liya. 

"Those are the pajamas I was telling you about!" she whispered excitedly. 

"They are rather…cute." Liya agreed with a stifled chuckle.  
Rulindil looked at the two on and near the bed in silent apology for interrupting, dumb bewilderment that Ondolemar was _involved_ with a human in the first place, and in irritable distress that she could continue to put him in such unsightly situations the mer tore his gaze down to Imani. "You shouldn't be in here." he hissed thickly, sleep still apparent in his words. 

"She shouldn't be here at all." Ondolemar clipped. Imani twisted back and huffed at him. 

"Neither should she." a point to Liya caused Ondolemar's bristle to rise to superior proportions. 

"Y-you!" 

Rulindil, sensing Ondolemar's rising level of anger, shuffled over to Imani and pointed to the door. 

"Return to my quarters at once, Breton." Imani, blatantly ignoring him smiled, and reached her fingers out to rub against the soft fabric donning his lower body. 

"These 'jammies look so cute on you." Even in the low light Ondolemar could see the blush burning across Rulindil's face. 

"T-they-" 

"I think it's endearing that there's-" Ondolemar tore his gaze down to the bemused girl at his bedside. 

"Liya enough!" 

Imani stood, crossed her arms, and sent Ondolemar a sharp glare. 

"Don't you sass her like that, Commander SassyPants!!" 

Rulindil acted quickly and scooped the Breton up into his arms as Liya stifled a giggle at Ondolemar's new title while the 'SassyPants' in question glared at her weakly. "Commander." Rulindil paused at the door, politely tilted his head in respect. Ondolemar wondered silently just how much respect and dignity lingered between the two at this point. He sighed. 

"Emissary." From Rulindil's arms Imani gave Liya an excited little wave good bye mouthing something that looked suspiciously like 'see you in her room' and proceeded to send her gaze over to him. Ondolemar would never admit it but in the following minute, as Rulindil pulled the door closed and Imani's eyes caught his while two of her fingers hovered over her eyes before turning her wrist to send the double point directly back into his eyes, the nervous anticipation the gesture sent through his mind. 

And then they were gone leaving him to look worriedly over to Liya who had climbed back into his bed and proceeded to snuggle up against him as if nothing had transpired. 

"Well that was fun. I have to admit she's a delight."

"Liya, Auri-El help me, if you two do anything to Elenwen."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm just the accomplice, SassyPants. She's the…rather imaginative mastermind."

He pulled her tighter into his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

"There will be consequences, Liya. I highly advise you talk your little friend down."

"Consequences? Sounds rather _interesting_ , Commander." Liya went silent for a moment before chuckling. 

"What's funny?" the mer purred, the suggestion of her previous statement not going amiss, as he went to situate himself above her. 

"Oh…just…" she glanced at the door for a second as the events lingered vividly with them both. "I never thought I'd see a mer wearing _dragon printed_ pajamas."


End file.
